User talk:Philralph
Spam Hi Phil. I've replied to your message about the spam blacklist. Angela (talk) Reply from Quercus robur Hi phil, thanks for the welcome message, I was very interested to find this wiki after launching (or perhaps re-launching) the permawiki project - I guess our emphasis is slightly different but our goals are much the same -to me the 'peoplecare' and community building aspects of permaculture are what really count. It would be good if we could collaborate to some degree, certainly it would be pointless trying to replicate the fantastic content of the SCA wiki on the permaculture wiki, although it looks exactly how imagined that section of the permawiki to look once it had matured a bit (does that make sense?? Sorry I've been drinking - currently on the home-made blackcurrant wine which is impairing my communication skills to some degree) Anyway, initial contact is made, look forward to further 'edge' between us! Here's my entry at the permawiki if you want to check out more about where I'm at http://permaculture.wikicities.com/wiki/Graham_Burnett and my user page at wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Quercusrobur Cheers for now Quercusrobur 01:18, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Philralph, it seems you are not the only wiki to have been hit with this today, I've had other reports of the same pattern of vandalism. The main thing is to do what you have done and rollback. It's worth blocking the IPs, which are likely to be open proxies, just to be sure they are not used again. But, sadly, it's likely that they will have a longer list of proxies than we can block. Blocking indefinitely is fine in a case like this, although I would never suggest it for isolated vandalism. The best advice is just to keep an eye on your recent changes, and rollback as needed. If you have any suitable active contributors at the moment, you might want to consider more sysops to help out. These things usually pass in time, although big wikis get a lot of this (but have a lot of people to help fix it). Call if you need any help, -- sannse (talk) 15:59, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Redirect Hi Philralph, yes - it was the small "p". I followed a link (I forget where from now) and came to the Main p'''age, which was blank. So I set up the redirect to stop that happening to anyone else. -- sannse (talk) 08:11, 12 April 2006 (UTC) WikiGreen Hello Philralph, thanks for stopping by http://www.WikiGreen.org, feel free to republish anything you find of interest there. I added a link on our Sustainable community page. I can see you've done a lot of work here, it looks good. Send me some email at eric@wikigreen.org, I'd like to hear how you built the user base, through advertizing, or word of mouth. Do you really have 24K users ? Proposal As I don't know much about sustainability, I didn't write anything yet, but I think that your wikia is interesting and very well developed. I write you as the founder of the Open Project Development wikia, (that has nothing to do with software). I saw, your wikia is for information storing and community. Mine is not for information storing, but for developing projects. That's why I wanted to propose you a kind of experiment, that could lead to an interesting collaboration. We could try to start some "Sustainable projects" in my wikia, linking to yours for the necessessary informations. The projects would be developped on my wikia from the people who want to contribute. And all this could be new information to add in your wikia. Here there could be a page like "Sustainable projects" describing the successes of the projects, and interwiki-linking them. Thank you --Let's 20:19, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi Let's, this sounds a really promising idea. Within SCA wiki most of the pages within our Local Sustainability Ideas Bank start with an an 'Action Ideas' section. This might be one of the best places to put links to your wiki, where appropriate. I've made a start on this by linking from our Environment quality page to your w:c:Projects:Let's clean our city page, and vice versa. Please feel free to amend or improve, add new links, etc to see if we can develop this idea. Thanks. Regards Philralph 09:36, 26 August 2006 (UTC) First of all: thank you! You got exactly what I mean. There's also a link to your wikia in my project: Open Project Development, and I'll add it in the WikiNode when I've made it. Now I'll try to find some other project that could be interesting and propose them to you, and give the "Let's clean our city" a better quality. In your User page I put the template, so that you can see what's new in my wikia, if you want. --Let's 11:32, 26 August 2006 (UTC) One Web Day '''Hi Phil I discovered you through the One Web Day - we are both in Kent. I wondered if you have any interests that ovelap ours as we are always looking for people with IT interests and some time. We are involved in community development ICT4D and ICT4Ed - any interest to you? I'm not giving a link as I don't really have anything to explain the kind of involvement we are looking for - so it would best be explored by email - or a phone call. Pam :Reply here Philralph 10:43, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Calendar Hi Phil. What is the problem you're having with Category:UK events? I put in the sandbox and it seems to work. (Note the underscore between UK and events). Angela talk 19:04, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Sustainable technology Hi Phil. I would appreciate your opinion on this request. Do you think it could fit into this wiki or should we have a separate wiki for sustainable technology? Angela talk 23:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, Phil, I suppose you know that another one had sneaked past the police. See http://sustainable.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Robin_Patterson - and maybe you can add your "2p" worth! Robin Patterson 08:54, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your work! Hi Phil, I wanted to say thank you for keeping up with the Recent Changes on this wiki. Too few of our sites have sysops that leave things alone and don't do the work. It's nice to see someone getting things done. Chadlupkes 13:14, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Template Hi Phil -- Sorry I added my reply to the template! I have no idea how I did that. I'm glad you caught it and fixed it. One trick that might help with stuff like that is to add subst: when you add a template, like this -- That dumps the text from the template into the page, so that when you click "edit", you see the text, and not the template. That's just a little tip if you don't know it. -- Danny (talk) 17:27, 21 June 2007 (UTC) thanks Hi Phil, thanks for the comment. I'm happy you like the idea. I thought it is an effective and very didactic way to bring newbies into content of the wiki. --Javier Carro 20:56, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Spanish content You are right, that page needs subdividing. Feel free to edit the page whenever you want. I will also be doing it during the next days. My idea is that we should continue creating Spanish content in this wiki as long as there is not a group of Spanish speaking contributors. Then we could think about creating a new spanish-only wiki. As long as the content is here, we can follow the multilingual model of Wikimedia-Commons to make links between articles in different languages. I don't get the point of what you say that articles should have the same name like the English version to facilitate interwikis in the future. The name of an article is not relevant for an interwiki, but its content. So if content is equivalent, we can make the interwiki. --Javier Carro 04:49, 7 August 2007 (UTC) redirecting Spanish main page Hi Phil, I wanted to ask you if you don't mind that the present page "Sustainable Community Action:Content in Spanish" would redirect to a more Spanish friendly title such as "Acción Comunitaria Sostenible". I think it is important that monolingual readers find the way easy to the web. --Javier Carro 06:33, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :Good idea, yes do go ahead. Also please edit anything needed for direct links from other pages for example I'm thinking it'd be better if we have direct links to all the language pages from project:Community Portal Philralph 06:44, 7 August 2007 (UTC) administration Thank you for your offer. I am glad if I can help on maintainance task, though I don't promise you a very regular contribution. I wanted to talk with you, better by skype, that the talk is more dinamic. Do you have skype? --Javier Carro 14:10, 5 September 2007 (UTC) OpenPlans Hi Phil - I thought OpenPlans might be of interest to you - "a platform for social activism." I haven't explored it yet, but being about activism rather than sustainable technology etc, it seemed more your area. --Chriswaterguy 14:56, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Issues with ads Hi, Phil -- I saw your forum post about the ads. I'm the Community Development Manager, and I'm available to help with problems like this. Let me know what you're having a hard time with... Are there specific ads that are problematic, or a type of ad? -- Danny (talk) 17:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Reply on sustainable.wikia threat Hi, I wanted to see if you say my reply on Sustainable.wikia so I am going to repost it here. I would really love to chat with you via phone if you have a few minutes in the next week. :Hi Everyone, Just wanted to jump in and introduce myself here. I manage the Gaming division for Wikia and have just taken over for Danny to figure out the best way to build out a "Green" Vertical at Wikia which I am very exited about as this is something I have become increasingly passionate about. I think what you guys have built at w:c:sca21 is awesome and absolutely want to figure out how to use it as the foundation for a broader "green" wiki. I have been putting together a content outline of the main content areas I think need to be developed. I would love to get your feedback on these content areas (I am sure I missed some) as well as discuss how to best include [w:c:sca21 and all the other existing sustainable related communities at Wikia. We have been talking to a lot of influential people in the space and have gotten very positive response to the name/brand green.wikia. I am traveling for a gaming conference until Wed next week but perhaps we can set up a IRC/SKYPE chat or even a conf call to discuss and brainstorm ideas. angies (talk) 01:14, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Language Links Hi There, so Language links in Monaco are set at a per page level. Basically it detects if there are interlanguage links on the article and if so it shows up in the Language selector. Here are instructions how: They need to link to articles using "interlanguage links": - http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Interwiki_linking#Interlanguage_link - http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Interlanguage_link_demo If you want these links to show up on every page I suggest creating a new Menu Item called Other Languages on Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar and linking to the main pages there. Hope that helps P.S any more thoughts on how we can collaborate on Green.wikia.. I've seeded about 20 articles so far. Any feedback would be greatly apprecaited! angies (talk) 22:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Restarting WikiSocial Hey, I've just posted my thoughts on restarting wikisocial. I'll try and get in contact with some others that have been involved, to get some more input. --Drawde83 00:54, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hey, it has been awhile since I stopped in to check out sca wiki, and I just wanted to let you know that things are looking great. I came to you from green.wikia, and basically I wanted to let you know that we just passed the 500 article milestone there and we are going to get some press coverage soon which will likely bring in a lot of newbies. Would love it if you have the time to stop by now and then to check up on us and help with the newbies. Is there any content here that should be in both places? (Probably best to just link some stuff, but for some stuff it could make sense to have it have a slightly different focus... here versus there.) I keep wondering whether or not we should try to merge some things to get a bigger "critical mass" of users in this general space, but that's a hard question obviously. Anyway, hi! :)----Jimbo Wales 19:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Small typo Hey, I noticed a small typo in your welcome message. "I hope enjoy" instead of "I hope you enjoy". :-)----Jimbo Wales 18:21, 3 August 2008 (UTC) New German Wikia From this week's new wikis: *Sustainable - http://nachhaltigkeit.wikia.com (Lifestyle) How's your German? Robin Patterson 02:18, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Phil, if you get visitors who like exploring wikis by browsing categories of interest, they may miss some good stuff: Uncategorized pages From Sustainable Community Action Jump to: navigation, search The following data is cached, and was last updated 2008-12-24T08:10:32. Showing below up to 38 results starting with #1. ..... As you have a structure that is not familiar to even the third-from-"top" contributor, I'll leave you to decide how to shorten that list. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Public Accountability Wiki Hi Phil, long time no see. I burnt out some time ago, then came back and started PAW halfway on accident. Now I'm trying to get a community formed before I burn out again. While the topic (politics) is more universal than JavaScript, I don't have as much experience with it as I think you do. So I wonder if you would like to bounce ideas about it and maybe even double the community's size by joining? Of course, if you know anyone else who might be interested I'd appreciate some help in that direction. Thanks. --Jesdisciple (talk) 01:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi Jesdisciple, nice to hear from you. Reply here Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 07:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello, I have been working on a series blog posts about our wikis, and wanted to include SCA wiki, since it is such a great resource. If you have any facts, stories or links that you want included, let me know! Thanks for all your work here. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 22:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Replied via usertalk on central wiki, Philralph @[[w:c:sca21:Sustainable Community Action:Community Portal|'sca21']] 11:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi its finally up: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Communities_with_a_Cause Enjoy! Sarah (talk 18:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Mess pages Hi Phil, I was trying to figure out where this came from, so I could understand where the unlinked "links" were supposed to point to: http://www.appropedia.org/MESS_%28Micro_Environment_Subsistence_System%29 (e.g. there's a reference to a non-existent page "Appropriate Technology - Dew Collection") Then I found it here: Mess 2. Is this your work? Hope all is going well. Sorry we've not been in touch - much happening at our end, but always interested in supporting your good work. --Chriswaterguy 04:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info - will have a closer look. ::Not at the moment - RC is probably as good a place as any, or click Random on the left sidebar, or the newest pages. I'm hoping to find a way to choose highlighted pages - perhaps the "good" pages from recent classes, as we have several college classes created new content. --Chriswaterguy 10:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage ad conflict avoidance Hey there, just letting you know I did a little mainpage touch-up work for Wikia on a few wikis, this one included. The way it was set up it would have caused a conflict if adspace were sold on this wiki - where the add would be displayed on top of your existing content. We can't change the fact that we have to pay the bills, but we want to interfere with the look of your mainpage as little as possible, and we definitely don't want an add overlaying on top of your content. I've tried to preserve the look as best I could, but if you have any questions or concerns - feel free to leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I get it. Happy Editing! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk)